


A Piece of Home

by tousled_bird



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Pining, some minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tousled_bird/pseuds/tousled_bird
Summary: It’s late at night when Asra leaves. It’s one of those nights when her presence is too much to bear. Her cheerful attitude and warm smiles when she told him about her day. The glee in her eyes while she worked on one of her little projects. All of it makes him want to hug her. Kiss her. Tell her everything in hope she would remember what once was. But he can’t.





	A Piece of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is slowly turning me into a fluff-machine. I already feel all warm and gooey inside.
> 
> Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW2NKriaPmc) while reading it!

 

 

It’s late at night when Asra leaves. It’s one of those nights when her presence is too much to bear. Her cheerful attitude and warm smiles when she told him about her day. The glee in her eyes while she worked on one of her little projects. All of it makes him want to hug her. Kiss her. Tell her everything in hope she would remember what once was. But he can’t. He _can’t_. It would destroy her, like the last times he tried to undo her amnesia. So, instead of indulging his wishes, he leaves. She is asleep when he starts packing. He only takes a few necessities: A shirt, some food.

Faust watches him from where she curled up in her spot between two books on the shelf. _Asra,_ she says.

“Yes,” he murmurs and stops to scratch her chin. “I know. Watch out for her, would you?.”

_Asra_ , her voice is consoling. reassuring.

With a last glance around the shop, he closes the door behind him and casts a protective spell before he starts walking. The night is cool and he rubs his arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

He can only walks some steps before a familiar voice calls his name: “Asra! Wait!”

A sigh escapes his lips and he turns around to face her. She stands in the door, a stern expression on her face. Faust is wrapped around her neck and pokes her head over her shoulder “Lunette, I…”

She shushes him and crosses the distance to him with quick steps until she stands in front of him. She eyes him, looks deep into his eyes, after a moment she sighs. Asra isn’t sure what she found in his expression.

“It’s a bit chilly tonight. Here, take this!” She gets up to her toes and wraps something soft around his neck.

“Thank you,” he says quietly.

A bright smile lightens up her face.. “You’re welcome. An apprentice has to look out for their master after all, right?” Asra hates when she calls him master. He hopes that he will be able to talk her out of doing so soon. It makes him uncomfortable. “Make sure to stay safe and come back soon, yes?”

Asra doesn’t fight his impulse but bends down and wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and hair. “I promise. Thank you.”

She hugs him back. Tightly. It’s hard to let go of her, but eventually they part. “Take care, Asra” she says and turns around to go back to her shop.

“You too, Lunette.”

She turns one last time when she arrives at the door and waves him goodbye.

He smiles and buries his face in the soft fabric of the scarf she gave him. She made it herself. He saw how she worked on it, with an in concentration scrunched nose. It has a lot of patches and has been mended quite often. Some might call it ugly, but to him it was perfect. It smells like her and makes him feel like she is still hugging him. It is like a piece of home.

The heavy weight on his heart slowly vanishes, it dissolves into tender warmth instead. He can feel a smile spreading on his lips and when he walks through the nightly streets he isn’t escaping anymore, but off to a new adventure to find new places to show to Lunette one day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little something was inspired by [ this cute little comic.](https://thathomestuck.tumblr.com/post/169629689209/the-scarf-isnt-the-most-quality-thing-in-the)
> 
> Lunette is [thathomestuck's](https://thathomestuck.tumblr.com/) apprentice!


End file.
